Freaky Friday
by Yugi16dm
Summary: SxJ Joey and Kaiba swear that the only thing they feel toward each other is hatred. But you know what they say: Love works in mysterious ways. JxS Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Freaky Friday

Summary: SxJ Kaiba and Joey swear that the only thing they feel towards each other is hatred. But you know what they say: Love works in mysterious ways. SxJ

Disclaimer: I own nothing....as much as I would like to. The only thing that's mine is the story. NADA MÁS! ZERO! ZIP!

∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙

**Chapter 1**

As we know, there are always two versions of a story—two points of view and obviously, Joey and Kaiba have two very different mindsets and see a situation distinctively. Let's begin with Joey's point of view (since it might be the easiest to understand). It all began on a Thursday afternoon after school had ended and the gang was heading to the nearest Café to hang out:

**Joey's POV**

We were walking down the street talking about how Yugi had totally outdone himself in that duel against Yami. I look down and I realize that my shoe was really close to making me trip because of the loose shoelace so I bent over to tie it before that happened. I didn't want to give Kaiba any chance to make me mad today. Apparently, me and shoes aren't a good mix because I ended up making an incapably difficult knot which ended up in Yugi helping me and that was embarrassing enough.

After my episode, I hear laughing from afar so I look around and see the very same guy I did **not** want to see today for once. I mean, come on! I actually _tried_ to avoid him today so he couldn't piss me off and he still managed to find me. Sometimes I wonder if he seeks me out just to make my day a living hell.

Right now I'm busy retrying to tie my shoes while not looking at them because I'm staring at Kaiba with disbelieving eyes. Then he smirks, but at the same time he gave me a sort of piteous look that made me so infuriated I wanted to roll his head like a bowling ball.

"What the hell do you want Kaiba?" I say, half-focused on my shoelaces.

I hear him say, "I'm just enjoying watching a mutt fix his leash."

That gets me so pissed you wouldn't believe me when I say I pushed Yugi out of my way because he had tried to prevent me from going at Kaiba. I ran at Kaiba, trying not to trip on myself, and stopped right in front of his face (which I knew made Kaiba uncomfortable because only _I_ dared to get that close) and forced a fist towards his chin, which Kaiba blocked with a simple wave of the arm and then I try a backwards kick but he caught my leg and spins me to the ground.

"Argh!" I mutter and get up suddenly tired. "This aint over rich boy!" is all that I can think of to say right now.  
"Whatever" is all Kaiba said. He had started walking the other way with his 'I'm a-god' strut.

I growl at him and then wait till I can't see him anymore to take a deep breath. I turn around to face my friends but they're not there.

"Uhh.... guys?" I start to look around. "This aint funny. Where you at?" I see a movement so I run towards a tree. "Aha....?" I thought I was gonna find them but I didn't and I know if someone was watching me they'd be dying of laughter right now cuz I know I look so stupid. Since after 10 minutes I still couldn't find them, I give up and head to my apartment. I take a shower; make myself some spaghetti and meatballs and watch TV for a bit. When it's time for me to head to bed, I realize that the gang was going to the Café.

"Dammit! I totally forgot. I bet that's where they went. I bet they thought I would figure they were there. I better at least call Yugi." So I get out my cell phone and dial 1 since that's Yugi's speed-dial for my cell.

"I was wondering what happened to you." I heard Yugi say when he answered.  
"Sorry, I forgot about going to the Café and only just now remembered." I say apologetically.  
"That's alright; I know you have a lot on your mind. And besides, we didn't stay very long after realizing you weren't going to arrive."  
"Okay. Well I was just calling to let ya know I'm alright so you don't go calling the police or something." I laugh.  
"I actually thought about that too." Yugi says which makes me laugh harder.  
"Alright then. See ya tomorrow, Yug." I hear him say bye so I hang up.

I finally can go to sleep.

* * *

Well, there ya go! The next chapter will be Kaiba's POV to this same incident so bare with me please. Oh, and one more thing.... PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's chapter two! Commence!**

* * *

******

Chapter 2

**Kaiba's POV**

I was purposely walking slowly because I was trying to stay out of Wheeler's sight. I'm so sick of him trying to win a fight with me when he knows it's never going to happen. I was so pleased that he didn't do it yet today, but I got so used to it, I felt something was missing in my day so I'm actually planning on doing something to him today.

Then my cell phone rings so I get it out of my pocket and answer it.

Some stupid prank call from some Junowa Tymitiss (which kind of sounded like he was asking me what time it was) so I hang up immediately. I put away my phone and notice Wheeler was making a knot of his shoelaces so I decide to sit on a nearby cement bench and watch. Is this guy serious? Who can't tie their shoe? _A certain blond-haired mutt, that's who_. I answer myself. It gets so bad that Yugi has to help. _Time for the owner to step in._ I keep amusing myself with comments about the events that are taking place not too far away from me.

My self-thoughts get so amusing that I begin to laugh out loud. Big mistake because I see Wheeler looks at me with so much disbelief that it took me by surprise. It's almost like he wasn't expecting me to be here. I smirk at that thought and add a piteous look in my eyes to throw him off. That gets him madder which is what I wanted.

"What the hell do you want Kaiba?" He yells at me still trying to tie his shoe.

I say the first thing that appears in my head which is "I'm just enjoying watching a mutt fix his leash."

I noticed Wheeler's face get so angry I kind of took a step backward but I don't think he noticed. He was really mad and I was liking every bit of it. What I wasn't expecting was him running at me with full-speed only to stop a few inches from my face. (I've got to admire his courage, but absolutely **no one** was allowed to get that close to me, especially him) and since he throws a fist towards me, I block it without difficulty. He then spins to give me a backwards kick but instead I catch his leg and throw him into a spin and he lands on the ground. That was amusing enough. So I walk away.

"This aint over rich boy!" He yells at my back.

I know for a fact that he's telling the truth so all I say is "whatever" and keep moving.

I turn a corner and then stop since I know he can't see me anymore.

"I better call my limo to pick me up since I'm not going to the Café anymore."

After the limo arrives and I get in, I pull out my laptop to get some work done faster and to get my mind off of the mutt. This proves to be difficult since the encounter had just happened and the business emails I had in my inbox weren't any more interesting than a drowning rabbit. I close my laptop and simply lay back in the seat.

The limo stops which tells me I'm at my destination so I grab my brief case and set my laptop inside and close it. I step out of the car with brief case in hand and walk towards my mansion which every time I look at it seems to get farther and farther away from the drive way.

I see Mokuba come running out with a huge grin on his face which tells me he's had a good day so far.

"Seto! You're home!" He says.

"You say that as if I'm not supposed to be." I tell him.

"Well, you usually go to Kaiba Corp after school and don't come back till after I go to sleep." He reminds me.

"Oh shit. I didn't realize my chauffer was driving me home. I got to go, sorry kid." I apologize. I am so going to fire my driver after today.

He knows to bring me straight to my company after school. I call for my limo and wait impatiently.

"But Seto, you're already here. Just stay." Mokuba pleads to me. I feel so bad since lately I haven't been coming home until 3 in the morning. Kaiba Corp's been so busy lately and I can't afford to get behind in anything.

"Sorry Mokuba, but for now, the company comes first. You know what happened with Marwick from Accounting, you know I have to fix his mess. And thanks to everyone else on his team that was trying to cover it up from me, the mess is bigger than it had to be if they would have let me know at first. Now I have to fix that AND find an entirely new team of accountants to replace them. For now, I am busy, but I promise it won't stay like this." I give Mokuba a reassuring smile and get in my limo.

"Alright, fine. But if you ever want to say 'good night' to me, then you'll have to come home sooner than that!" Mokuba had started yelling because the limo was pulling away and he was running after it.

I'll make it up to him after all is over with.

When I arrive at the corporation, I go in through my specially made entrance so I won't have to deal with anyone on the way to my office. My employees know when I use this entrance that I don't want to be disturbed. I go into my office and immediately begin work.

After several hours, I start to feel sleepy so I lay my head on my desk for a minute to clear my thoughts of numbers and names. I open my eyes and look at the time on my laptop to find out it's nearly 4 in the morning. I save my work and turn the laptop off. I get up and head for the exit. I go home and go to sleep.

* * *

yay! chapter three will be up when i have time to put it up


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three is on the way, baby! Yeah!**

* * *

******

Chapter 3 – (

_extremely short chapter)_

**In a place no one knows where the hell it's at...**

"Great gods of Egypt and Japan unite and become one so we can help this pair of lost children to do the same. Let them understand each other so they can learn to accept the other. Give them the opportunity to see through the eyes of the one they now oppose. Opportune them with the chance of getting to know the other and the lives they now live. Great gods of the United Clan, do our bidding!"

Thunder and lightning are seen and heard. And then, it goes away.

**Back to the place of civilization and common sense... XD**

**Joey's POV**

I wake up in a surprisingly soft bed. I feel so weird but at the same time, I feel good. I open my eyes to find that I am not in my room.

"What the hell? Where the hell am I?" I ask. I notice my voice is different too. _Am I sick or something? But I feel fine._ I feel my forehead but I'm not hot. I look at my hands and see that they're not scarred or calloused. I stand up and feel taller than I was last night. I look down to find I'm wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. I notice something on the floor so I focus on it and see it's a brief case I swear I've seen before.

"No way! No fucking way!" is what comes out of my mouth. I run (or try to) toward the nearest door, which thankfully was a bathroom door and look in the mirror only to step back at a jolt, hit my head on the towel rack and fall to the floor unconscious.

**Kaiba's POV**

I wake up to an unfamiliar smell and a suddenly harder bed. I open my eyes to find that I'm nowhere close to my room. _Was I so sleepy last night that I wondered into any bed I could find?_ I sit up and see a picture on a desk in the corner of the room. It's a picture of Yugi and the Mutt at school. I stand up with a shock only to be more shocked. I see myself in a mirror and let out a yelp of surprise and get even more surprised.

"What the hell? I sound like Wheeler!" I yell. "What the fuck is going on?"

I find a cell phone on the table next to the bed I had just vacated and dial the number to my cell phone and wait for an answer.

**Joey's POV**

I wake up because I hear a phone ringing in my pocket. I search myself for it and answer...

* * *

Yay! It's over! Now on to chapter four... PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four. ENJOY!**

* * *

******

Chapter 4

**No particular POV since they're talking to each other **

"Hello?" Joey says with as much defiance as he can.

"Who is this?" Kaiba says.

"You're the one who called; shouldn't _I_ be the one asking?"

"Tell me who you are if you know what's good for you."

"Geez, it's me. Why ask if you know rich boy?"

"Sounds like you figured out our problem."

"Yeah now what do we do?"

"I have no idea." Kaiba answers, truthfully.

"Wow, really? Don't you usually brag about how much smarter you are than us moneybags?"

"You know how ridiculously you're making me sound by talking like that?"

"You know how professional you're making me sound by talking like _that_?"

"Touché."

"Ditto."

"Well we have to do something. We can't just stay home and hide." Kaiba adds.

"How about we meet somewhere and figure this out right now?"

"Negative. I have a business to run and I am NOT letting my grades decline. We are going to live each other's lives to the best of our ability and knowledge, at least for today, and then we are going to meet at my back entrance (no not that one perverts) at Kaiba Corp. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"What?" Joey asks.

"I just realized my grades are going to decline anyway."

"Oh, shut up."

Kaiba chuckles.

"I'm smarter than you think, you know. Have you ever once bothered to look at my grades to see if your theory of 'stupidity' was even true?" Joey asks, irritated.

"I don't need to waste my time just to find that I'm right and you're dumb."

"You know what, you can just shove that plan of yours right up your ass."

"I'd take your offer, but I have no intention of touching your ass."

Silence.

"You know, I could easily make you look like an idiot at school, and like some crazy CEO."

"You wouldn't dare."

"And the guy who lost to Yugi so many times, he went mad trying to figure out a strategy. You'll play worst than my great aunt Edna."

"Wheeler, if you even—"

"Relax rich boy, I'm only teasing. Besides, I just want my body back. And I know you do too."

"Alright. Then shut up and let's get going."

"Okay. But let's promise to do as much as possible to act like each other. We don't want to look too weird." Joey adds.

"Agreed."

"Hang on a sec."

"What now?" Kaiba is starting to get annoyed at the amount of time being wasted.

"I don't know a lot about where you go when we don't see you when we're at school."

"Just go to the library or something. Oh, and try to fake off your accent."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean try not to sound too much like you through me. It'll sound ridiculous coming out of my mouth."

"Alright, see me at school."

"What?" Joey just confused Kaiba.

"Never mind. Bye."

Click.

**At school**

**Joey's POV**

After I get dressed in what I know is a common outfit of Kaiba's and (with much entertainment) ordered the limo driver to drive me through McDonalds' to get me a Sausage Egg McMuffin with cheese, I arrived at the school. I start to strut like I know Kaiba does and 'fake off' my supposèd accent.

As soon as I began his walk, people were watching me making me nervous and I ended up tripping on myself: I still wasn't used to the length of legs that Kaiba had. After rapidly getting up and running away, I rounded a corner, and smacked straight into myself.

"Hey watch where you're—" I hear a familiar voice say.

"That's a weird feeling seein' me without me in me." I confused even myself.

"Just stop talking. Why were you running away? I don't run away! We aren't going to be able to pull this off after all, are we?" Kaiba practically yells at me.

"I have much doubt we will." I say in a very sophisticating way.

"Hey that sounded just like me."

"I know."

Kaiba (looking like me) glares at me, which is weird because it gives me the sensation that I'm glaring at myself.

"Let's just go, this is too hard." I suggest.

"Fine, I guess I'll make up anything when we are back to normal." Kaiba tells me.

So we head to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Alrighty. This is the end of this chapter. Don't know when I'm uploading the next chapter but rest assured, it is finished. ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

here's the fifth chapter... and the cotinuation of this fic. i promise if you stick around til the very ed, i'll give you a special surprise ;)**

* * *

******

Chapter 5

**Kaiba's POV**

After we ditch school, we head to my back entrance at Kaiba Corp and I put in the code to open the doors and Joey sets his (or my) hand in the fingerprint scanner. The doors to the elevator open and we go inside. As we ascend, we wait silently until we reach the very top of the building in my office.

"My employees know that when I use this elevator to come into work, not to bother me so don't worry. Now..."  
"What are we going to do about this?" Joey asks me. I can't wait until we get our bodies back because I cannot stand how I sound with his accent in my voice.

Despite having each other's bodies, we have our own ways of talking so I sound like some rich guy from Brooklyn. Not a very good combination.

"Well we have to figure out how and why this might've happened. Did you have some kind of wish or a fortune cookie or something similar?"  
"Even if I did, you don't believe in that stuff, or do you Kaiba?" Joey caught me in my own lie.  
"Well, I'm just making suggestions; it doesn't mean I think it may be right—"

"Oh come on, stop trying to hide yourself. You know, I knew from the very beginning that you did in fact believe in the 'hocus pocus mind tricks' that we kept warning you about. I know because I have studied human behavior, and I have studied you."  
"Oh, really?" I say sarcastically. I really hope he hasn't figured me out like that and I didn't even know he saw right through me.  
"Really. In fact, when _you_ lie, and you have your arms crossed, you start to tap your arm with your finger. You do it twice. When you don't have your arms crossed, you twitch your left leg just the slightest. I know you Seto Kaiba."

Holy shit he does know me. How long has he been paying attention to me like that? How much does he know that he could possibly use against me? I have to find out and put an end to it as soon as I can.  
"I'm sorry but you are mistaken. I never believed in that crap and never will. You geeks and Ishizu and her psychotic brother are a bunch of superstitious dweebs."  
"Then explain how there were two Yugi's in that tomb in Egypt rich boy! Explain how you saw another part of you from the same time of the Pharaoh Atem. Tell me that you don't believe in this! I know you do, that is why you went to Egypt."  
"That doesn't mean anything." I tell him. This is getting too weird somehow.

"You know what, forget it. Just forget I said anything. We need to figure out how to get back to normal. I want this to happen as soon as possible so I can finally relieve myself of you." Joey says, sounding so much like me, it wasn't even funny.  
"No more than I do Joey." I turn my back on him. I get this weird feeling inside, as if my heart just sank a bit at his words. _Why am I feeling like this when he says that? I've never felt this way before._ I accidentally ask myself out loud, "what is this?"

"What is what?" Joey asks. He starts to walk toward me and I start to feel nervous.  
"Nothing." I lie to him.  
"Oh. Well, since we have nothing planned for now, I guess we could just hang out or something until we figure a plan.

I start getting sarcastic again, "As much as I would _love_ that, I can't."  
"You'd actually _love_ hanging out with me?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"You just said it!"  
"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were."  
"I was!"  
"Okay, I believe you."  
"Now _you're_ being sarcastic!"  
"So what if I am?"  
"So nothing, I guess."

That was a weird five minutes. We sat in silence until all of a sudden I noticed Joey was looking at me. So I turned to him.

"What?"

I waited for him to say something. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then he closed it. Then I got an idea, it may be crazy, but it feels the right thing to do. So I got up from the seat I was sitting in and walk towards him where he was sitting on a couch. I noticed that when he saw me walking towards him, his eyes widened.

"Joey, this may sound crazy and out of nowhere... but why do we argue all the time?"  
He gave me a confused expression, then said, "I don't know. I always thought you hated me. I still think that. You always called me Mutt, but recently you've actually been calling me by my name."  
"That's because I do it to remind myself that it's you and I felt like I was calling myself a mutt, which I'm not. That's you."

"Hmph." Joey crosses his arms and turns around to face the door.  
"Listen, I don't want to do this as long as we are like this, alright?" I tell him, honestly.  
"Do what?" He says, suddenly interested in what I have to say.  
"Be a jerk to you. We need to find a way to undo this and I don't think my insulting you is going to make things go any faster."  
"I see. Well, I'm glad you're gonna _try_ to be nice." He smiles at me. Somehow I can see his smile through my face, and that makes me even more nervous. Unfortunately, he noticed this time.

"What's wrong, Kaiba? You suddenly look pale and I would know seeing how it's my face."  
"I- I- I... never m-mind."  
"Why are you stuttering?" He was actually looking concerned and for some reason I just kept getting more and more nervous. I was like a growing ball of nerves that won't stop. I seriously need some air.  
"Is it hot in here?" I ask, trying to both change the subject and find a window.

"No, it's just me." He jokes, and I found that as an interesting statement, so I start to go into that direction.  
"You're in my body, so you actually mean me. You think I'm hot Joey? Well, you're right."  
"Get over yourself. Even if you were 'hot' I don't think you'd do anything about it."  
"Are you agreeing that I'm hot Wheeler?" I say playfully.

"No, I'm saying you're so full of yourself, you think you're hot, and yes. But I would like you to explain something to me. Explain how you came to be an ass. Explain why you hide behind a mask. Explain why you hide your truth. _Explain my feelings towards you._" Joey says.

* * *

that's the end of this chapter! sorry i took so long to upload it... very very busy lately! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

^-^ hello! i'll have you know this is the last chapter. but don't quit on me yet after you read this. why? cuz i have a little surprise for everyone. :) and im sorry this chapter is so short  
now read on!  
**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 6 –The last chapter

**Still Kaiba's POV**

"I would like you to explain something to me. Explain how you came to be an ass. Explain why you hide behind a mask. Explain why you hide your truth. _Explain my feelings towards you._" Joey says.

It takes me a second to actually hear what he just said and then shock shows on my face. "What?" I say, incredulously. Wait, what? Please tell me he didn't say what I think he said. If he said what I think he said than that would mean...

Does Joey actually _like_ me? Despite how surprised I am, he chose the perfect time to say that. I can't help but notice the way he did it. He threw me off with the baby poem. I wonder how long he's been waiting to say that. And I actually _enjoyed_ the little poem, now that I think about it. It even rhymed. But now he's waiting for me to say something other than 'what'. I know he is.

"Joey I—" He came at me so quickly I barely had time to realize what he was about to do. Then something happened. I felt like myself again. I _was_ myself again. And now the person coming at me was Joey, not I.

The next thing I know, my lips are glued to Joey's; I don't know why I haven't attempted to stop him yet. I did absolutely nothing to prevent him from kissing me, and apparently, I still haven't done anything. My mind is going crazy searching for answers to nothing and questions about everything. And before I realize it, I'm kissing back and even have my hands on his face and he's got his arms wrapped around my neck. We finally part, needing air, and I use this chance to back away from him and gather my thoughts.

"B-but how? I thought you hated me." I tell him, still bewildered.

"So did I. But I guess I've always felt _something_ toward you other than annoyance and hatred, and now I know what it was. I don't know when it happened or how, but Seto Kaiba, I'm in love with you."

It shocked me to hear it a second time. It was like this guy is fearless or something. I don't think even _I_ would be that straightforward.

All I can do now is look at him as he watches me listen to his words. I'm uncertain how I feel right now. I thought I hated him, no, detested him would be a better word. I thought I did. But now, I realize, that might not have been hate towards him after all.

* * *

well that's the end of the story. i hope you liked it! if you'd like me to write a sequel, i gladly will. although i'm not entirely sure what would happen so feel free to give me any suggestions if you want me to write one. REVIEW!


	7. Dedication

**A dedication...**

I dedicate this story to many people.

First, I'd like to dedicate this story to my online friends and all of the people who left me reviews and who have helped me with ideas for this story; also, to my actual friends who have read my story and gave me good feedback. I would also like to dedicate this story to all of my readers who have endured the long time it took me to write and post this story. Thank you for all of your patience.

And now, a bonus short story to those of you who bothered to read this last page...

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS ONE-SHOT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PREVIOUS STORY. IN FACT, I WILL POST THIS STORY SEPARATELY LATER ON SO THERE IS NO CONFUSION. FOR NOW, SIMPLY FORGET ABOUT THE STORY YOU'VE READ AND FOCUS ON THIS TOTALLY NEW ONE.

**Why?**

Seto was walking, hand in hand, with his lover, Joey, down a Tokyo city sidewalk at nighttime. They were discussing many things, including Mokuba's new girlfriend, Yuna. Suddenly, a figure popped out of a nearby alleyway and approached them. Seto, noticing the shadow nearing, immediately moved Joey behind him, to protect him. When the figure steps under the streetlamp light, they see it's none other than Bandit Keith, with a knife in hand.

"What do you want?" Seto yells at him, still keeping Joey closely behind him.

"Oh, not much, really. I just got bored and decided to _play_ with whoever I saw next. Unfortunately for you two, it happened to be you.

"What do you want? Money?" Seto said, trying to stay calm.

Keith gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, that sounds just like you, Kaiba Seto. Buy your way out of anything and everything. But this time, that's not gonna work."

Keith slowly moved closer to them, and Seto directed Joey to move backwards with him. Joey desperately wanted to jump at Bandit Keith and beat him up like he would have in his gangster days. But he knew that he could easily get severely cut up by Keith's knife.

"What are we going to do?" Joey whispered softly in Seto's ear.

"We're going to do whatever he asks and hope that's good enough." Seto replies.

"Sounds like Kaiba feels like being cooperative today." Keith says. "I thought you'd be throwing words in my face or something."

"You thought wrong. Now, tell us what you want." Seto said, starting to become angry.

"I want you." Keith says and moves so quickly, Seto didn't have time to react. Keith had thrown his knife toward them, directing it at Joey. After seeing what had happened, Keith laughed, then ran away from the scene.

Joey was left doubling over, crying about what had just taken place. His hands were covered with blood... Seto's blood. When Keith had thrown the knife, he had misaimed and hit Seto instead, making the knife go straight to Seto's heart.

"NO!" Joey cried out, "Seto! No!" Joey was on his knees on the ground with Seto's head resting on his lap while he laid on the ground, motionless. _Seto... you can't be gone. Please don't be dead. Please wake up._ Joey's tears flowed like a river down his cheeks as he stared down at the person he loved dearly.

"_Why, S-Seto? Why did you have to g-go? I'm nothing without y-you, and now you're g-gone...forever._" Joey held Seto's body tight; staying by his side is where he belongs right now. He bent over Seto's head and gave him his last kiss...


End file.
